


got all these hearts in line

by Ariesgirl666



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe -Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Oneshot, everyone knows cordelia's the supreme, misty is an asexual lesbian and i love and support her, women supporting women i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: based off the following tumblr prompt: "Madison straightens Misty's hair and the witches freak out about how different she looks"or that time when misty's hair was the only straight thing about her(title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Wanna Be Missed")





	got all these hearts in line

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where Cordelia realizes she's the next Supreme way earlier. And Kyle, Zoe, and Madison are in an actually healthy polygamous relationship, although it's mostly Kyle/Zoe and Madison/Zoe since Madison treating Kyle like a breathing sex toy isn't an exactly a healthy relationship.
> 
> Sorry for the overexplaining a relatively short fic.

“I’m not sure about this,” Misty said hesitantly, which was apparently the wrong thing to say because Madison swatted at her with the hand not holding a straightening iron. “I’ve never done this before, Madison.”  
“Of course you’ve never done this before,” Madison condescended. “I know the gators weren’t straightening your hair back in the bayou. You aren’t _that_ much of a Disney princess.”  
“Madison,” Zoe said in a warning tone.  
“Yeah, the gators prefer braids,” Misty retorted in the voice of somebody who’s gotten used to this. She reached up to touch her hair, earning another swat from Madison.

“At least you don’t smell like gator shit anymore,” Madison muttered, running more of Misty’s hair through the iron and watching the tamed strands fall back. Kyle sat across from them, watching the entire process with a sort of childlike wonder that he never really lost, even when Cordelia restored his brain.

“That gator shit brought you back to life, didn’t it, Madison?” Misty said, refusing to get mad and smack the tiny bitch across the room, partially because she didn’t want to upset Zoe but mostly ‘cause she knew she’d look stupid with half her hair straightened and the other half curled.

Nan snickered, and Madison glowered and touched her bullet wound self-consciously. Zoe reached out to take her girlfriend’s hand, and Madison clutched hers for a moment before returning to Misty’s hair. “Almost done,” Madison said, bored. “The first time it gets wet it’s going to get curly again, so don’t go out in the rain even if it clashes with your free spirit aesthetic.”  
“Misty’s not thinking about the rain,” Nan said without looking up from her book. “She’s thinking about Cordelia.”

_Nan!_ Misty thought, and she knew the other girl heard it because Nan snorted. Queenie blew on her drying nails. “You look great, Misty,” she said, and Misty beamed because Queenie was rarely generous with her approval. Madison removed her hands from Misty’s hair and the swamp witch stood up and twirled. She liked the way the straight, long strands felt against her scalp, even though in the mirror her face looked smaller without her bushy curls.

“Let’s go show Cordelia then,” Zoe said, and then to Madison. “You did a great job, sweetie.”

Kyle murmured something and Madison threatened him with the straightening rod. “Hey, you’re next!”

The Frankenstein boy fled down the hallway as the girls’ laughs echoed after him.

“I should probably go after him.”  
“Go later,” Madison said, looking at the taller girl with what were definitely bedroom eyes and running her fingers down Zoe’s arm.  
“Madison, ew!” Nan cried out suddenly, dropping her book.“You are disgusting and _loud_ ,” she snapped before taking her book and leaving the room.

“Nan, hold up, I’ll do your nails,” Queenie called after her, and Nan waited so they could walk down the hall together.

Misty knew from the way that Zoe and Madison were looking at each other that it was time for her to go, so she made her exit, half-skipping down the stairs to the main lobby. (She still couldn’t get over how grand it was. She knew Madison at least grew up in this sort of luxury, but Misty was from Louisiana, for Christ’s sake. And how it stayed so clean and white when the only servants she’d seen were Spaulding and that Delphine woman…Misty had tried to ask Delphine about it, but the older woman had glared at her suspiciously before shuffling off.)

“Another new student?” Fiona drawled when Misty entered the sitting room, but as she was clearly drunk off her ass Misty tried not to take it personally. “Have you seen Miss Cordelia?” she asked instead.

“What, you sweet on my daughter?”  
Misty sort of panicked, but luckily Fiona was really, _really_ drunk. “She’s out in her little shed, making kale smoothies or some shit.”

Fiona was right. Well, mostly right. Cordelia was laying down where she’d drawn a circle in the ground with what looked like soil. Pink flower buds were set over both her closed eyes and her lips whispered in a silent chant. Misty didn’t want to interrupt, so she sat down to wait. Both of the flower buds opened into beautiful blossoms streaked with white, and Cordelia sat up and smiled, looking refreshed. “What can I help you with, Misty?” she asked before turning around. “Do you like it?” Misty asked, more shy than coy, and Cordelia smiled at her. “You look beautiful, Misty! What’s the occasion? It better not be your birthday, I told you you’re supposed to tell me that.”  
Misty blushed. She wasn’t used to having people really care about her, even as much as Cordelia told her that a coven was supposed to be like family. “No occasion, Miss Cordelia. Just, it was Madison’s idea.”

“Did she pin you down?” Cordelia asked, and Misty laughed. “I figured it was worth a shot.”  
“Well, you look gorgeous.”  
“Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” somebody asked. Cordelia paused, and Misty realized that she was the one who’d just blurted that out. Oops.

“If…I can ask Myrtle to watch the school. Then yes. I’d love to.” Cordelia smiled one of those rare smiles it felt like she saved just for her, and Misty glowed. “But you’re going to have to stop calling me Miss.”  
“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> when i don't know what to title a fic i just look to hayley kiyoko lyrics
> 
> i have mixed feelings about how this one turned out but...*shrug*  
> send me prompts on my tumblr, Ariesgirl666


End file.
